


Nandor's Vampire Movie Night

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [26]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Interview With The Vampire references, M/M, Miscommunication, Movie Night, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Twilight References, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge, falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Nandor and Guillermo decide to stay in for the night.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Nandor's Vampire Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26: Vampire

“Guillermo I’m bored!” Nandor whined from the couch, tossing the ancient tome in his hand aside. The two had been sitting in comfortable silence in the fancy room, Nandor reading to him about some ancient battle he was reading about while. Guillermo had been dusting. 

“What do you want to do, master?” he asked, turning to the vampire, finding him splayed dramatically across the couch.   
  


“It is Halloween, a very spooky month yes?” Nandor said. “Let us watch some scary Hallow-ween movies.” 

Guillermo knew that tone all too well. For some reason, even after all this time, the vampire insisted on keeping a level of aloofness with his familiar, but fortunately for Guillermo, and unfortunately for Nandor, Guillermo knew exactly what that tone meant. Nandor really wanted to watch movies with him but didn’t want him to know how badly he wanted to watch movies with him. The whole thing would be endearing if it wasn’t so damn frustrating. 

“Sure master,” Guillermo smiled widely.” That sounds fun.” 

  
It really did. Despite Nandor’s trepidation, Guillermo coveted these moments between him and his master when they could just hang out together. Especially when Laszlo wasn’t around to chide Nandor into taking on more control over his rowdy familiar.

“So… what do you want to watch?” Guillermo asked.

He thought for a moment. His eyes quickly lit up as he jolted out of his contemplation. 

“Ooh, Guillermo! We can watch something with vampires! Like Twilight!” 

Guillermo couldn’t help but roll his eyes. The vampire really wouldn’t let go of that fucking movie, would he? Still, it was cute to see him so giddy over a silly movie. Nandor smiled up at him with wide, pleading eyes from the couch and Guillermo knew he couldn’t resist.

“Sure thing master.” Guillermo smiled, deciding not to let his bitter, seething hatred of the entire Twilight Saga ruin what could be a pleasant evening with Nandor. 

“Meet me in your crypt in twenty, okay?” Nandor opened his mouth, but Guillermo cut him off,

“I just need to grab a few things, but then I’ll be there, okay?”

Nandor’s frown faded, quickly replaced with a toothy grin as he rushed off. “Quickly, Guillermo, I want to get through all the movies before I have to retire for my dark slumber.”

Guillermo groaned internally at that. One of those movies was bad enough, he wasn’t sure if he could stomach all of them in a row. 

He quickly gathered everything he would need: laptop, DVD’s, fuzzy blankets. At the last minute, Guillermo decided to change out of his usual attire into something comfier. Hopefully, Nandor wouldn’t be too offended by his old sweats, soft tee, and fuzzy socks. 

Not wanting to keep the vampire waiting, Guillermo scooped everything up into his arms and hurried off to Nandor’s crypt, heart already racing in his chest. If just the thought of curling up with Nandor got him this excited, he wasn’t sure he was going to make it through the night alive. 

He knocked, Nandor’s response coming as soon as his knuckles hit the old wood. 

Guillermo popped his head inside to find Nandor already seated on the chaise lounge in the corner, a chair pulled up for the laptop to rest on. Nandor had taken the time to hang up his cape and remove his outer brocade, along with his thick boots, and was sitting rigidly, waiting for him. He was nearly shaking with excitement as he watched Guillermo come in and set up. 

Before too long, a green glow filled the darkened room and Guillermo sat down on the far end of the lounge, curling up on a pile of pillows. 

“Yes, so beautiful,” Nandor whispered in the dim room. Guillermo turned, watching the intense fascination on Nandor’s face as the movie went on. These movies really made him so happy. 

The two drifted closer together.

“Ah, there he is,” Nandor whispered, leaning in close “It’s Edward.”   
  
“Yeah.”

Nandor seemed to frown at Guillermo’s disinterested tone, shifting over, curling himself into a tight ball on the far end of the lounge. 

Whatever Guillermo’s apathy had stamped down in Nandor was immediately rekindled when the sparkly vampire on screen stepped out into the sun, revealing his true nature. 

“So, cool.” It was barely a whisper, clearly not meant for anyone.    
  
“I mean, it’s not that cool master.”    
  


“Fine, Edward-hater. Are you a Jacob fan now? Do you want to go work for some smelly werewolf?” 

“Uh, no. Gro- Why would I ever-” Guillermo flustered at the idea. As if he could ever work for some lame werewolf.

“I mean, it’s just I’ve seen you-” he began in a soft voice. Nandor was such a powerful ancient force, Guillermo just couldn’t imagine him being impressed by the shimmery teen on the screen. 

“And there’s Bella. Sweet, brave Bella.” Nandor sighed, watching as vampire and human lay together, reveling in the peace of the moment.

  
Guillermo chuckled. “Oh, are you gonna go run off and marry a human?” 

Nandor bristled at that.

“I mean-” Guillermo backtracked, “If you do, just don’t marry someone as boring as her, yeah?”

“Bella is not boring! Just because she is a human who loves a strong vampire man, that does not make her boring. You-” he jabbed a finger into Guillermo’s chest, “-just don’t understand,”

He understood that plenty.

“Very rude of you to say such things.” Nandor huffed, crossing his arms and shooting a dramatic glare at his human familiar. “She is Bella, and Edward loves her very much because he sees that even though she is a soft, little human, but she is so perfect for him and makes him feel complete. Don’t be rude to them.”

“Sorry.” Nandor had always been a little too passionate in his love for twilight in the past, but this was new. Guillermo replayed Nandor’s frustrated rant over and over in his head as the movie continued on, mulling over what might have been going on in Nandor’s strange head. 

Unable to resist looking over, Guillermo watched Nandor’s pure, unadulterated reactions to every scene. Every time they watched this together, Nandor always acted like it was the first time. He couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from him, watching the way the light from the laptop flickered across Nandor’s face.

  
Nandor quickly turned to him, grabbing his arm.    
  
“Guillermo, do you think we could play the baseball too? Me, Nadja, and Laszlo?” he asked, eyes alight. “Oh, and you can call the outs! We should ask them tomorrow night.”   
  


“Yeah, that sounds fun, master.” Guillermo knew there was no fucking way either of the other vampires would even consider going out to a field in the middle of the woods to play sports together, but he let Nandor live with the idea of it, at least for now. 

Guillermo watched the rest of the film go by, watching the sporadic shifts in his master’s expression as the film played out on the small screen in front of them. His brows furrowed in concentration when Bella was in any danger. Guillermo felt a dull ache in his chest. Why didn’t Nandor look like that when he was in danger?

He was surprised to find that he didn’t feel that same burning jealousy when Nandor looked gleefully at the prom scene, the warm tones seeming to brighten his face, as a soft smirk graced the vampire’s features. His master was such a strange creature. 

Guillermo was pulled out of his musings by the credits rolling. 

Before Nandor could start asking about New Moon, Guillermo jumped up and popped in Interview. Fortunately, by the time Nandor realized what had happened, the beginning credits were already rolling.    
  
“Guillermo,” he hissed, leaning in far too close “We should not be watching the movies out of order. There is an order for a reason.” 

“Sorry, master, but I really really wanna watch this one.” He turned to look Nandor in the eye.

Something in the vampire’s face shifted, and he leaned back into his side of the lounge with a huff, watching the screen with a slight frown. 

The beginning of the film rolled through without incident and Guillermo felt lulled into the familiar story. It wasn’t until way into the film that Guillermo noticed, Nandor shifting subtly closer. A shiver ran up his spine at the idea of Nandor being so close while watching this. Not wanting to frighten him off, Guillermo kept his gaze on the screen, gradually drawing into the story, and focusing less and less on his master beside him. 

Guillermo sighed softly when he finally appeared on screen, a dark figure with long black hair and an inky dark cape. 

  
Nandor hissed, “That is the guy? Pretty lame.”

“What?”   
  
“It’s a bit much, isn’t it? With the hair and the getup and all.”    
  


Guillermo glared incredulously at the vampire beside him. The vampire who just so happened to have eerily similar hair and outfit, cape and all.

Guillermo shrugged, slightly offended, “I don’t know master, I guess that’s just my type.”    
  


“Stupid type to have, besides, he is way too old for you Guillermo, I would never allow it.”   
  
“... You know he’s not real right?”   
  


“Still,” Nandor hissed. “Now hush up and watch your silly vampire movie.”

“Fine,”

They sat in comfortable silence, watching the scenes of the theatre play out, letting himself be lulled into the story.

Dread filled his stomach as he suddenly remembered what happened during the rest of Louis’ time with the theatre. 

Guillermo watched Nandor warily out of the corner of his eye as Claudia was dragged into that well, looking for any change in Nandor. He couldn’t imagine going through something so terrifying, only to have to see someone else meet such a grisly end. 

  
Guillermo remained on edge. How could he have just forgotten about all this? Fortunately, it didn’t seem to bother Nandor at all who was still watching with mild disinterest. 

Finally comforted enough in Nandor’s piece of mind, Guillermo turned back to the screen just in time to see Louis set fire to a line of coffins. Nandor muttered out a soft ‘yeesh’ but didn’t react any further.

A shiver went down Guillermo’s spine, memories flooding back.

He was brought back by a heavy fabric wrapping around his shoulders. Jolting back to reality, Guillermo froze as Nandor finished positioning his thick cape around Guillermo’s shoulders, his body shifted closer, so close they were almost touching. 

Nandor watched him with a frown before answering Guillermo’s unspoken question. “You looked cold.”

“Thank you, master.” he smiled warmly up at the vampire.

Nandor’s eyes widened slightly at Guillermo’s beaming smile before he quickly turned his attention back to the computer. 

  
“It’s nothing.” He muttered, suddenly deciding he was interested in watching. 

Guillermo just smiled softly, cozying into the plush velvet, the sweet smell of his master surrounding him, and filling him with calm. He could sleep like this even. It was so comfortable-

When Guillermo came to, the movie had long since ended, the screen entirely blank, leaving the crypt lit by only a handful of candles across the room. Still shrouded in the haze of sleep, Guillermo took far too long to realize he had fallen into Nandor’s shoulder, his face pressed into his chest. Feigning sleep as best he could, trying to figure out what had happened.    
  
Nandor was leaning back into the pile of pillows, arms wrapped tightly around his familiar’s shoulders. Guillermo seemed to have worked his way nearly into Nandor’s lap. Guillermo considered trying to extricate himself from the slumbering vampire’s grip. Surely he wouldn’t be too happy waking up snuggled in with him. Gut maybe just another few seconds. 

Unable to resist, Guillermo nuzzled into Nandor, soaking up his imagined love from the embrace he had raved for so long. He knew it was wrong to take this from a sleeping man, but he just couldn’t seem to will himself to pull away. It was so warm and so incredibly soft. 

Then Nandor moved, running a gentle hand down his back.    
  
“I know you don’t like Twilight,” Nandor whispered, voice so faint, Guillermo had to strain to hear. “But, I am really glad you agreed to watch it with me. And even if you think Edward is stupid, I hope you don’t think it’s creepy that I am watching you sleep right now.”

He paused for a time, his hand never stopping, rubbing soft circles into his back. 

“I know I am not so cool like the Armand guy you love so much,” the melancholy that oozed from his tone nearly caused Guillermo to leap up. 

Of course, Guillermo liked him. He liked him infinitely more than he ever would the movie character he had a crush on in middle school. Nandor was who he wanted and the idea that Nandor really couldn’t see it sent waves of sorrow through him.

“I- Good night my sweet Guillermo.” 

Guillermo felt cool lips press to his head.

“Nandor-” he breathed

The vampire tensed beneath him, relaxing when he didn’t move any further.

“Yes, it is I, your vampire, Nandor the relentless.” he whispered, playfully “Here to protect you and keep you cozy comfy all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
